The Threatening Father Routine
by ToastyTamLin
Summary: A battle hardened Harry reacts to threats from his fiancee's father. AU, HHr


**Just a short oneshot that popped into my mind. A common trope in HHr fanfic is the threatening-father-routine (Seriously? Do people actually do that), and I wondered about alternative reactions to the standard one. This is an AU in which the war was longer and a lot more brutal, and that has had an impact on those who fought in it.**

=============================================================

"Harry, would you step in here for a minute?"

Harry Potter nodded, and followed Mr Granger into the small study.

"I don't really approve of how quickly you and my daughter are moving, but she appears to have made up her mind. But know this - if you hurt her, I _will_ hunt you down, and I _will_ hurt you."

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly.

"There are a couple of things wrong with that statement. The first is that it is far more likely that I be hurt by Hermione if we don't work out. She has a family, childhood friends. I have nobody but Hermione. I have more flaws, and it is far more likely that she tire of me than I of her."

"The second is that I am probably the most dangerous person you have ever met. The only way you could hurt me is if I allowed it. I have the most dangerous beasts our world has to offer, and triumphed. I have slaughtered men by the dozen, all for Hermione. And I do not take kindly to threats."

With this he left the room, in search of the love of his life. A few deep breaths reined in the wild rippling magic that surrounded him. Entering the living room he made eye contact with his fiancee.

_"I'm sorry 'Mione,"_ he sent through the leglimantic connection. _"I got a little worked up with your dad."_

Even without spoken words, the tone of guilt was clear to Hermione. She quickly sent a reply.

_"He did the threatening father thing, didn't he? I did tell him not to. Okay, lets make our goodbyes to mum and get you home. I can come back and yell at dad later."_

"I'm sorry mum, we have to be off now. It was lovely to see you!"

"That was quick dear!"

"Don't worry, I'll visit soon - I need to have a word with dad. Bye!"

"Bye, Mrs Granger, it was nice meeting you."

The couple left the house, and promptly apparated away.

* * *

The next day, Hermione returned, alone.

"Hermione, I don't think you should..." her dad started, only to be cut off.

"Be quiet dad, and listen! I explicitly told you not to pull the threatening father routine. And I told you that because I knew exactly what Harry's reaction would be. Harry was abused for his entire childhood, and has since sworn an oath to never allow himself to be abused again. He has had to deal with threats to his health on an almost daily basis. He has fought a brutal guerilla war. And then you have to go and insult his honour, while threatening his health. How do you think he would react?"

"Hermione, by his own admission he's a killer!"

"You think I don't know that? I've been there! I've felt the blood spray across my face! Don't you _dare_ condemn him just because he's one of the small fraction of warriors willing and able to use lethal force!"

"You... you fought? We assumed you had found a safe place to hide out."

"Of course I fought! I will probably always feel slightly guilty that I couldn't do what Harry did, not after what I did to Nott. But I could shield perfectly well, and use stunners when they were called for."

"But why did you have to fight, dear?"

"Because nobody else would. The ministry fell, and the wizarding world just pretended nothing was wrong. There were less than a dozen of us willing to fight back. And it is thanks to Harry that we actually won, and you're able to live safely!"

Hermione stopped pacing, tears running from her eyes. She angrily wiped them away, and continued.

"Next time you meet Harry, you're going to apologise, and you're going to try to do it before he does. He's going to apologise because he's wracked with guilt over what he said to you, though I don't blame him one little bit for his reaction. Remember, I am fully aware of all Harry's flaws, and I still love him. Goodbye."

And with this, Hermione apparated straight out of the living room.


End file.
